Lovely Breakfast
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Haru just wants some sort of breakfast to keep her going throughout the day. Too bad a certain heir is in the way of that. ((Request for Shiranai Atsune. Here you go, dear. ))


Haruna wasn't one to wake up early in the mornings - she usually pushed the matter of time away until she couldn't ignore it anymore. Thanks to Monokuma, and his way too loud announcement in the morning, she was gaining progress on getting onto a regular sleeping schedule.

Go to bed at ten, wake up at ten.

Seemed like a good sleep schedule to her.

Not that before this hell she didn't have a good one, it's just that she never really thought about it. And as much as she hated to admit it, she liked it. But for the rest of the school...not so much. Having witnessed two murders already, she was sick to her stomach. Haru wasn't even sure why she was heading to breakfast right now, she wouldn't eat but maybe a nibble of a piece of whatever she thought was appealing.

Nonetheless, she still liked seeing everyone's faces in the mornings. It tells her that at least someone else hadn't gone nuts.

With a sigh, she pushed open the cafeteria door, a bit surprised to find that she was the first to arrive.

_...Huh. Naegi and Hagakure are usually here first...eh, maybe I beat 'em to it. Wouldn't blame me, Naegi's too slow, anyway. _

Haru looked towards the kitchen door, forcing herself to walk through it and at least look at some of the contents inside - hoping at least something would make her stomach rumble. She looked in the fridge, cabinets, jars and everything.

Nothing stuck out.

So, Haru settled for a bright red apple, pausing in her steps as she grabbed it.

The door had squeaked open again. Assuming it was Naegi, or one of the others, she picked up the apple and walked out of the kitchen.

Just as she was about to push the door open, it hit something hard, a loud grunt followed, and stumbling foot steps. Haru quickly walked through the door, eyes widen as she saw the Super High School Level Heir holding a hand to his head, teeth clenched.

"Were you _trying_ to break my skull?" He snapped, glaring at her.

Haru looked away, swallowing hard. "...Sorry. Didn't think you were there."

"I would have thought you heard the door open."

"I did, I came to see who it was, and..."

Rolling his eyes, Togami walked past her and into the kitchen. She followed.

"Your...I didn't like, hurt you or anything, right?"

"Am I passed out on the floor bleeding?" Togami asked sarcastically.

Haru rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. "Just asking, you know. Trying to be polite. Go take a roll of your cash, rich boy, and bid on some manners. Be thankful."

Togami only looked more displeased as he searched the kitchen, sighing as he closed the fridge door.

"Go scout with the others or something, eyesore."

Inwardly, Haru shivered. She clenched her teeth, and forced herself not to punch the jerk in the face. Instead, she focused on the bigger matter.

"Is that what everyone is doing? Searching?"

"I wouldn't have said that if it weren't true."

"With how much you lie, I would't doubt you were just saying that to get rid of me." Haru replied, a bit of snark in her tone.

She could see the vein on Togami's head pop out from where she stood.

Giving up, she marched back into the cafeteria, taking a seat and bit a bit too harshly into her apple, making her teeth click a bit when she did.

_What a prick_. She thought to herself. _Try to be helpful...can't even say a damn thank you..._

She went to go bite into her apple again, only to cringe when she felt a bit of it was soft. Pulling back, she examined with disgust a bit of it was bruised. Using her finger nail, she dug that part out, tossing it into the trash can near her.

Sitting back down, she took another bit, crunching it loudly enough she felt like it echoed throughout the empty room.

"GAH!"

Haru's eyes flew up to the kitchen door again, hearing the heir cry out again.

Setting her apple down, and with a bit of internal argument on whether or not if it was worth examining what it was, she walked straight into the kitchen.

She had to hold back her laughter.

Togami had apparently been trying to make coffee and apparently got it horribly wrong.

By the looks of it, he boiled the water first, tried to pour into the coffee maker and turn it on.

Except he had completely missed the part where you pour the water in and got it all over his hands.

Haru stomach began to cramp, and she let out a few snickers.

Togami glared at her, his face a hot red, holding his hand to his chest.

"Are you going to stand there, you idiot? Clean the mess up."

Togami demanded, successfully stopped her laughter, but leaving a big smile on her face.

"I would have thought out of all people that at the least rich boy would know how to make coffee."

"Keep your mouth shut, plebeian. I don't need such knowledge when I have people to do it for me. Now clean the mess up."

Haru's eyes trailed down to his hand, which was bright red and looked like from here was starting to blister.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your hand?"

"I'll worry about what I want to worry about. Now, do I have to become a broken record for you to understand your task? Clean the mess up."

"...Nah. Didn't the third floor have an infirmary?"

"What would an infirmary have to do with any - " Haru rolled her eyes, walking forward and stepped over the mess of water, pointing to his hand.

"I wouldn't know it myself, 'cuz I ain't no nurse, but that looks kinda serious."

Clenching his teeth harshly together, he glared down at her. "You said it yourself, you're not a nurse. Don't diagnose me."

"C'mon, just let me take you to the infirmary, you big baby. I can try to do something to stop it from making it worse. Unless you want your hand to be completely useless."

To this, Togami grunted in irritation. But slowly nodded. "Fine. But I still want you to clean the mess up."

"I'll let the talent-less boy Naegi do it. The only thing he's good for, really."

For a moment, she saw a small smirk come across Togami's face.

**xxx **

While it took a lot of nagging and her bossing him around, she managed to get him to the infirmary.

He sat himself in the chair, staring up at her expectantly.

"Well? Go ahead."

Haru froze.

_Wait...I have no idea how to treat burns...shit. _

"Hold...on. Let me just...get stuff."

She turned her head, trying not to swear out loud.

Togami's eyes followed her every move, a scowl accompanying it. Haru slid many drawers open, gathering the only stuff she knew that healed - bandages, healing rub, and pins to keep it in place.

When Haru brought it back over to him, his scowl grew.

"That is what you use when you're treating little cuts, not a burn."

"Yeah, well...there are blisters! So...suck it, rich boy!"

Haru did her best to fix him up. Most of the time, it was him snapping at her, and her snapping at him back. Sometimes, he would try pushing her away, which only made her more frustrated. Add the little nagging insults on top of it, and Haru was about 100% done with this.

"Can you hold still?"

"Would you please not grip onto my arm like a pipe?"

"That made no sense!"

"You're just too ridiculous to grasp the concept."

"You little - !"

She stopped herself mid-sentence. She felt her face grow hot, and a hot white core of anger settle into her. Haru took this moment to slap him pretty harshly in the face.

He let out a barely audible grunt, and screwed his eyes shut as his entire face went red with anger.

Haru backed up, eyes widen as she stared at her hand with surprise. She didn't know what came over her. Other than something had taken over her, and what that was, she didn't want to think about it.

She stared at Togami, trying to hope her appearance of innocence would not make him more angry then he already was.

"I...uh...you were pissing me off, I tried to help you - but you kept...talking and - you kept snapping at me, I thought - I couldn't control myself." She stumbled out, watching as Togami rose and approached her.

She braced for the worse, but was surprised when the boy took a harsh grip on her shirt and jerked her forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

At first, she was completely disgusted by it. But when she tasted the faint taste of multiple cups of coffee he had previous days...she sort of...melted into it.

How suddenly things went from nonsense arguing to...well, this. Whatever this was. When Togami pulled away, he didn't let go of her shirt.

Instead, he stared into her eyes with a stern gaze. But it softened some when he started speaking.

"You...are difficult." He spat out.

"And I don't know why I like it."

At that, he practically shoved her out of his way, storming out of the infirmary and back downstairs to god knows where.

Haru only watched in confusion, stomach now doing flips at his last words. They had been...somewhat sweet, yet, like he had completely meant it. Putting the stuff away where she found it (more like shoving it in one drawer), she went back downstairs and entered her room.

Haru couldn't let the others see how red her cheeks were.

**xxx**

How'd I do?

;~;

I tried. Believe me, I tried. Your character had a lot of depth to it, and I studied her for about half an hour. I tried to capture her perfectly.

I know I could have done better, though.


End file.
